modern_commandfandomcom-20200213-history
Brief Guide: Weapons
To combat the enemy, the player (Commander in-game) could choose a variety of weaponry that could be divided into the following categories: * Missile Platforms, weapon systems that requires the player to manually select a target location to fire. This category of weapons can be further divided into four sub-categories: ** Rapid Missile Weapon Systems, missile platforms that hold a large amount (from the HY-''70'' "Hydra" '''s 5, to ''HY-''100'' "Medusa" 's 12) of small missiles, each with a high s'peed' and a small blast area; ** Long-range Missile Weapon Platforms, missile platforms that holds a medium amount (from AGM-''"666"'' 's 2 to XGM-''600'' "Scorch" 's 6) of medium missiles, each with a medium speed and a medium blast area; ** Heavy Missile Platforms, missile platforms that holds a small amount (from LGM-''30M'' "Ogre" 's 1 to XGM-''90M'' "Argus" 's 3) of large missiles, each with a low speed and large blast area. ** Javelin Missile Platforms, missiles platforms that fires its entire load of missiles in one salvo. Currently, the only weapon under this category is the BRG-''10'' "Lotus" Javelin Missile Platform. * Muti-purpose Missile Platforms, weapon platfroms that fires a barrage of tiny missiles (hellfire missiles in-game) at a targeted enemy unit. * Direct-fire Artillery Platforms, quick-firing artillery pieces that fires a steady stream of bullets/shells at the targeted unit until either the target is destroyed or the weapon overheat's. This category of weapons can be further divided into two sub-categories: ** Auto-cannon Weapons Platforms, artillery pieces that will only deal damage to the enemy stricken by the bullet; ** Heavy Auto-cannon Weapons Platforms, artillery pieces that will also deal damage to all enemies around the stricken enemy. Currently, the only weapon under this category is the ''BT-''50'' "Pounder" Heavy Auto-cannon System. * Laser Assistance Weapon Systems, weapon systems that deal damage to all enemies stricken by the beam and allows missiles to "lock-on" to the stricken enemy if the missile's target area is close enough to the target. Furthermore, the beam could be aimed at aircrafts, and allow traditionally surface-to-surface missile systems to destroy aerial units. * Anti-air Weapons Platform, weapon platforms purposely designed to engage aerial units but cannot engage ground units. This category can be further (non-canonically) divided into two sub-categories: ** Anti-air Artillery Platforms, artillery pieces that fires explosive shells at enemy aerial units; and ** Surface-to-air Missile Platforms, missile systems that automatically engages enemy aerial units without restrictions posed by '''heat gauges or cool-downs. Currently, the only weapon under this category is the RIM-''121'' "Sky Lance" Anti-air Weapons Platform. * Railgun Weapons Platform, weapon platforms with extraordinary firepower, but their restricted by a long charging time and a long cool-down. This category of weapons could be further (non-canonically) divided into two sub-categories: ** Anti-surface Railgun Platforms, railgun platforms that are dedicated to surface warfare and is capable to deal damage to all enemy units the projecte passed through before striking the intended target; ** Anti-aircraft Railgun Platforms, rail gun platforms that are dedicated to anti-aircraft warfare and is capable to take down hostile aircrafts at range. Currently the only weapon under this category is the 9MJ-''RFRG'' "Shredder" Railgun Weapons System Category:Guides